1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector. More specifically, it is directed to a releasable electrical connector having multiple individual live contacts during engagement and disengagement in a wet environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of electrical tools are used within wet environments. Examples of such tools in the downhole environment are logging systems, measurement while drilling, and logging while drilling devices. These wet environment tools require electrical connection between each other and sometimes to surface equipment in order to transmit and receive signals and power. Wet environment connections are also required for subsea applications, including communications cables. U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,418 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,243 discuss examples of such applications in the downhole environment.
From time to time it is desirable or necessary to connect, disconnect, or reconnect the wet environment instruments and equipment. For example, to replace or add electrical equipment, the instruments must be disconnected. Therefore, a releasable connector is desirable to complete these tasks without having to remove the equipment and instruments from the wet environment.
Many wet environment instruments contain a multitude of individual instruments. Each of these instruments must individually communicate with the surface equipment or other downhole equipment. Accordingly, each of the instruments preferably utilizes its own communication wire that, in turn, requires a separate connector. In addition, power connections must also be made. In many instances, connectors must be connected or disconnected with live, powered circuits. Heretofore, releasable downhole multi-contact connectors have used equally spaced contacts in a probe/receptacle style configuration, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,416. In making or breaking such a connector, live signal, communication, and power lines are allowed to come in contact with each other causing possible cross coupling or damage to the associated circuits.
Thus there is a demonstrated need for a wet connect system which provides for making or breaking multiple signal, communication, and power lines while preventing cross coupling of those multiple lines.
The methods and apparatus of the present invention overcome the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art by providing a connector with contact spacing selected to prevent cross coupling of multiple lines during engagement and disengagement of the connector.
According to one preferred embodiment, a male probe has at least three electrical contacts located on its outer surface. The contacts are uniquely spaced axially along the probe. A female receptacle has an opening at one end to receive the probe. The receptacle has at least three electrical contacts located on an inner surface and axially spaced to be in juxtaposition with the probe contacts when the probe is seated in the receptacle, creating at least three pairs of contacts, each pair acting cooperatively to conduct electricity. The contacts on the probe and the contacts on the receptacle are uniquely spaced in the axial direction such that no more than one of the probe contacts may be aligned with and contacting any of the at least three receptacle contacts, unless said probe is seated within said receptacle.
In another preferred embodiment, a cylindrical male probe has at least three electrical contacts located on its outer surface. The contacts are uniquely spaced axially along the probe. A cylindrical female receptacle has an opening at one end to receive the probe. The receptacle has at least three electrical contacts located on an inner surface and axially spaced to be in juxtaposition with the probe contacts when the probe is seated in the receptacle, creating at least three pairs of contacts, each pair acting cooperatively to conduct electricity. The contacts on the probe and the contacts on the receptacle are uniquely spaced in the axial direction such that no more than one of the probe contacts may be aligned with and contacting any of the at least three receptacle contacts, unless said probe is seated within said receptacle.
Examples of the more important features of the invention thus have been summarized rather broadly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the contributions to the art may be appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject of the claims appended hereto.